The Yellow Flower Has Fallen
by KawaiiTsundere3
Summary: This is Sasuke Uchiha's third year without his nemesis Naruto by his side. Because yes, Naruto is dead. But after the third year strange things starts to happen. Sasuke starts to see things, and hear a voice? but can it be true? is it really the yellow flower? or is Sasuke just gone mad..
1. Chapter 1

_The yellow flower is fallen._

 **This is Sasuke Uchiha's third year without his nemesis Naruto by his side. Because yes, Naruto is dead. But after the third year strange things starts to happen. Sasuke starts to see things, and hear a voice? but can it be true? is it really the yellow flower? or is Sasuke just gone mad..**

Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto, it's just a fanfiction._

 **Three years ago..**

"How could this happen?.." Sakura asked with a gentle almost mute voice.

It was a cold winter morning where every person in Konaha showed up, the day that they had to burry their own yellow flower. _Naruto Uzumaki_. Nobody saw it coming but one day he was just gone. Dead, no longer alive.

"Hmpfh." Sasuke grunted as he looked over to the black coffin decorated with yellow beautifull flowers.

He wasn't sad. Now that Naruto was out of the way everything should be alot easier, shouldn't it?..

Kakashi came out of the blue and laid his hand gentle on Sasuke's shoulder. he looked with a serious face as they filled over the coffin with sand, he had no words. A flashback came trough his mind he just couldn't stop.

 **"Are you alright? Rin...? Kakashi...?" Obito gasped after air as he turned his eyeballs toward his two teammates.**

 **"Obito!" Kakashi gasped and ran over to push the stone away from obito's body, it was no use.**

 **"Don't... it's okay Kakashi. I don't think... i can make it... My right side is totally crushed... I can't even feel anything." His voice were hurt as he saw Kakashi push to the stone that didn't rock a minimeter.**

"Naruto..." Kakashi said with pain in his voice as he let go of Sasuke's shoulder. he shaked the bad flashback of his past, of his head. They were so alike..

Sasuke shook his head with a emotionless look on his face. He puffed Kakashi's hand off his shoulder while stunning a "Hmpfh." Sasuke's gaze became darker and darker as they let the coffin into the cold hard earth.

~End of Prolouge~

And in case your wandering, it _is_ a Sasunaru story, so just wait for the next chapter, to let their story begin!

~ Stefanie


	2. Chapter 2

**Still three years ago..**

The coffin hit the bottom of the cold hard earth and sasuke turned away his gaze. The birds stopped singing, the wind stopped howling. And for a few seconds everything stopped, or that's how it felt - Sakura walked over to Sasuke and looked at him with her eyes full off tears.

"Sasuke-kun.. I-it's going to be alright! He will always be here with us. Sasuke-kun. I'm here if you ned me, or need anything! You can count on me Sasuke-kun."

What Sasuke really wanted right now was to obvious things. One, to get Naruto back, wich was impossible. And two, to slam Sakura right in the face for being so annoying. He turned his gaze towards the sun and a memory came to his mind.

 **"Is this the first time you have seen a friend die in a battle? This is part of what it means to be a ninja." Haku said with a ice cold voice as he walked back into his ice crystal walls, with no other words.**

 **"Shut up. I hated you too Sasuke, and yet.." Naruto let go of Sasuke's body and smoke started to surround him. "You will pay for this." Naruto said in a serious voice towards Haku. An enormous orange chakra started to circle around Naruto. And it looked like it just got bigger and stronger for every second.**

 **"I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto's eyes went red and the chakra from Kurama just started to swing around his body.**

Sasuke turned his head to the grave who now was filled with dirt. He stunned "Hmpfh." as he turned around and walked slowly away from the graveyard and never looked back.

~End of Prolouge~

I am so gratefull for you guys, it means so much that your reading my fanfic, i hope you like it. And i wil update with a new chapter so fast that i can! ≧^◡^≦


	3. Chapter 3

The ceremony was over and the night was gently blooming. Sasuke walked slowly in the streets with his hands in his pockets. He was minding his own business.. He though about that cute blonde guy who now was dead.. Did he just think cute? No.. it must have been the moon manipulating with him here in the moonlight. The leaves flew through the air and around his head and made him think of one time were the three of them were together. The time they became a team.

 **"** **He got it! Hit! Sasuke over did it! He killed Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he panicked, still hanging from the tree. Although before he hit the ground, Kakashi turned out to be a log.**

 ** _Damn it, he used another replacement?_** **Sasuke though, jumping through the forest since he'd just given away his position, "he must have dropped his guard on purpose. I fell for his trap!"**

 **Where is Sasuke-kun? Did sensei already get him…..? Sakura though while running through the forest, trying to find him. No, that can't happened to Sasuke-kun. Sakura ran until she almost made herself visible to Kakashi, who stood not far away from where she was hiding. "I'm safe! He didn't see me…."**

 **"** **Sakura, behind you." Kakashi said from behind the girl. Sakura then screamed from the top of her lungs, scared out of her wits. Suddently leaves was floating in the air and Sakura felt dizzy. Then, as the wind stopped. Sakura noticed she was yet again alone.**

 **"** **Huh… What was that?.. Hey… where did sensei go?" Sakura asked herself rather confused. "Hey.. what is wrong…? What happened? Where am i?.. oh the bell test yes now I know." Sakura looked confused around in every direction if she could get an eye of Kakashi-sensei.**


End file.
